


[Podfic] Sugared Mushrooms

by Chantress



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: You experiment with cookery.
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Sugared Mushrooms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeeperofSeeds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sugared Mushrooms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302095) by [EllieMurasaki (AlexSeanchai)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/EllieMurasaki). 



> Recorded for KeeperofSeeds for ITPE 2019!

**Title:** Sugared Mushrooms  
**Author:** EllieMurasaki  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Fallen London  
**Pairing:** gen  
**Rating:** General Audiences  
**Length and format:** 00:02:43, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/uzy7b2aozjop2mc/Sugared_Mushrooms.mp3/file)


End file.
